The young acolyte
by Arturo Serrano
Summary: Aang has a difficult request to make of Tenzin. An Avatar's decisions can have long consequences.


"I was told you wanted to see me. I was looking forward to talking to you too."

Tenzin sat eagerly in front of his father, his face a mix of barely concealed happiness and tense uncertainty. An acolyte entered the room carrying a tray with tea, and Aang began speaking without further prompting.

"Today your brother was promoted to Captain of the United Republic Navy."

Tenzin was shocked. Not only had his father broken protocol, going right to the point before tea was served, but he was also sending a clear accusation: Tenzin had not been present at his brother's ceremony.

"I apologize for my absence. I will not claim to have forgotten it, for it would be no use lying to you. I was attending to a very personal matter. That's what I was expecting to tell you about."

"It must have been extremely important."

The acolyte finished pouring the tea, made a reverence and left the room.

"Yes, the most important thing. Today I proposed marriage to Lin Beifong."

Tenzin's heart sank at soon as he finished that sentence. There was nothing of the joy he was expecting to see on his father's face; instead, the aging Avatar looked deeply worried.

"Watching your brother take command of his own ship made me think about the future of all my children. You are approaching the age when you need to start making definitive decisions about the course of your life, but as the next in the last line of airbenders, you also need to take into account your responsibilities toward our people."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenzin, I love your mother more than anything, and your brother and sister are precious gifts that I would change for nothing. But it was a risky choice I made, marrying a bender. Now, do not think I regret anything. I couldn't be happier with the family I have. It's just that some decisions have consequences that go beyond our personal happiness, and if it weren't for you, the airbender people might soon become extinct."

"You are nowhere near dying."

"I'm already old, and I must ensure that our people persists. And because of that, I must beg of you, my dearest Tenzin, knowing that I'm breaking your heart like no father should, I beg of you: do not marry a bender."

"How can you ask me that? You know how much I love Lin."

"And it hurts me too, but you need to remember how much is at stake. I was so afraid I'd never have you, and everyday I thank my good fortune that you were born. But the same risk must not be run again. What if you and Lin only have earthbender children? What will become of the Air Nomads? What will become of all the work we've done? I don't want you to live with the pain of being the last airbender. You must not bear that burden. I implore you, Tenzin, marry a nonbender. Please. For our people."

Tenzin looked into his father's eyes and felt the fear in them. He knew that fear well. During his entire life, Aang had been extremely protective of the precious airbender, the first to be born in more than a century. He knew his father was right, but still he didn't want to lose Lin. Why couldn't he be happy with the woman he loved and preserve the airbending people at the same time? But the risk was too much. It had taken three children to get him. The Four Nations had always lived apart, and mixed marriages were an inexact science, one of the many novelties brought by that strange experiment that was the United Republic. Air and earth were natural opposites, and one never knew what such an union would bring. Lin's bending was as strong as her mother's. There might be no more airbenders at all.

Tenzin bowed before his father, trying not to weep. "I will do as you ask. The Air Nomads will not disappear."

"I know I'm asking too much, son. But this is about much more than our personal predilections."

"I know."

Still careful not to let his father see his tears, Tenzin stood up and went out of the room.

There he bumped into the acolyte who had brought them tea.

"Zaheer, what are you doing still here?"

"Ah… I…"

"Were you overhearing our conversation?"

The acolyte dropped his eyes. "I couldn't avoid it."

"You must keep what you heard a secret. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"I can't believe you had the nerve to stay at the door."

"Master Tenzin, for what it's worth, I don't think your father has any right to ask you to sacrifice your happiness. Even if he's the Avatar. Even if it's to save the Air Nomads. Even if…"

"Enough! You have no idea what you're talking about. I must fulfill my responsibilities."

"But you're going to be miserable. Why should you be bound to serve a nation that hasn't even been born yet? Your father is asking you to deny yourself, to forget your own wishes."

Tenzin took a deep breath. "Look, I shouldn't even be discussing this with you. But you can rest assured I will find a way to manage this. I may find another good woman. I may even be happy with her. And the Air Nomads will live on."

"It would still not be fair. Who does the Avatar think he is, to get in the way of other people's dreams?"

"That's none of your business, Zaheer. Go back to your exercises. And speak of this with no one."

"I won't."

And he never did.


End file.
